Dare The Phoenix
by kitkatchick89
Summary: A Slytherin party and way too much Firewhiskey. What happens when the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy get a little too into a game of dare? hpdm, underage drinking


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; I own nothing

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Why not?"

"Harry, we're sneaking, at 12:30, under an invisibility cloak, through the dungeons, to go to the Slytherin Common Room."

"You're not going in," Harry pointed out.

"I know. I wouldn't go even if I was invited, but I can't believe you are going to this party."

"I was invited."

"By Draco Malfoy! Harry, he's the Prince of Slytherin and you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Don't you think this is a little suspicious? It could be a trap!"

"Ron, what could he possibly get out of inviting me to a Slytherin party. I highly doubt this is a trap. And anyways, how many times do I have to tell you that Draco is on our side."

"Just because he says he switched sides doesn't mean he really did. People can be deceiving. I mean look at Dean and Seamus they're fucking each other… They are on our side, but we still beat the shit out of them for being gays."

"Not **we**, you. You're the homophobe, not me."

"But, Harry, it's gross. Even Hermione says so."

"I know. I was disappointed in her."

"You can't tell me you approve of their relationship?"

"Of course I do! They are my friends; if it makes them happy." Harry shrugged.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a poof too."

Harry stayed silent until he reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Maybe I am, Ron. Maybe I am." And with that, Harry entered the common room and shut the door behind him, leaving an invisible Ron to gape at the spot Harry was once in.

-----

"Potter, is that you?"

"Malfoy, you're drunk."

"So are you!"

"Not the point."

"What are you doing at a Slytherin party?"

"You invited me."

Draco's pained face made Harry laugh.

"So I did; why did I do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Ok, umm… I invited you so that you'd get drunk and spill all your dirty secrets."

"I don't have any dirty secrets."

"You must! You're the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Not anymore, I'm not. I fulfilled my purpose, so I don't get any information, although come to think of it, I never got any information."

"Well then, get out of our common room. You have no worth if you have no information."

"I know I have no worth, that's why I'm here: to drink myself into oblivion."

"Well then, in that case let me help. Blaise, bring me a box of Firewhiskey! This is how it goes Potter: I dare you. If you do the dare you get to have a shot. Refuse and you get nothing."

"Fine, but I want a bottle before we start."

"Half."

"Fine, I don't care, just give me something to bloody drink."

"Here." Draco poured Harry a glass and watched incredibly as Harry knocked it back without wincing at the burning taste. " I take it, this isn't the first time you've done Firewhiskey." Draco set up a line of shot glasses on the table and filled them to the rim.

"I go first, Potter. I dare you to answer three questions."

"It doesn't work like that Malfoy."

"Whose booze is it, Potter?" Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, ask away."

"Question one: Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, and don't lie. I can tell when you lie."

"How?"

"I've studied you for years, so I can read you easily. Now, stop avoiding the question."

"Ok, yes, I am gay.'

Draco cocked his head in thought. "Are you a virgin?"

"In what sense?"

"All of them."

"I kissed Chang once, that's about it."

Draco chuckled "You really are the epitome of innocence, you know that Potter?"

Harry scowled. "Last question, Malfoy."

"What do you think of me?"

Harry made a gagging sort of sound. "You? You're…a good seeker?"

"Not good enough, Potter."

"You're hot?"

"Go on."

"I think you're a prude, but if the rumors are true you definitely not and I'm fascinated by the way you hide your true self. Happy?" Harry grabbed a shot and threw it back. "Fuck, Malfoy. You laced this with veritaserum, didn't you?"

"Did you expect any less? Ok, your turn."

"Umm… I dare you to make out with Millicent Bulstrode."

"Harry, I'm gay. That's gross."

"Chicken?"

"Fuck you." Draco walked over to Millicent, straddled her waist and planted his lips firmly on hers. Less then a minute later Draco was back on the couch, casting a mouth freshening charm and taking a shot.

"That was disgusting. For that you have to sit in the Slytherin Common Room with only your boxers on."

Harry nodded and started to pull his clothes off. Draco watched as inch-by-inch taunt muscle appeared.

"Fuck, Potter. Who knew you were hiding such an amazing body?"

Harry blushed, but smiled seductively. "Didn't think you'd care, Malfoy."

"Potter?"

Harry spun, to find Snape standing behind him in his customary black robes. Harry giggled, "Draco, the bat talked!" Draco laughed and turned his attention to his head of house.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?"

"Playing dare, sir."

"Boys, See that you," Snape glanced down Harry's body, "well, see that nothing too untoward goes on." He swept back to the far side of the common room and faded into the shadows.

"Snape comes to your parties?"

"Yah, we think he does it to prevent us using any hard drugs; like we'd do those in the common room," Draco scoffed.

"What did he mean by untoward?"

"Who cares?"

"Anyways, Malfoy. It's my turn. I dare you to throw back an entire bottle of Firewhiskey."

"Only if you do one with me."

-----

"C'mon Harry! I want a lap dance."

"It's not fair! Strip down to your boxers, so I'm not alone!

"Go give Snape a hug!"

"Do another bottle with me!"

-----

About fifteen bottles later, the common room was empty, excluding the two boys on the couch.

"Ok, Malfoy, just you and me now. It's your turn."

Draco turned his head to see Harry. "I dare you to kiss me."

Harry moved into Draco's lap and leaned down, placing his lips gently against Malfoy's. Draco gripped his chin and deepened the kiss.

"I dare you to let me mark you." Harry leaned down, tasting and suckling Draco's neck. Draco slid his hands down to slowly massage the Gryffindor's lower back. Harry purred and he slid his hands down to rest in the silver tail beneath Draco's navel. "Have you done this before?"

Draco groaned in acknowledgement.

Harry smiled, "Good, because I have no clue what I'm doing." Draco moaned and flipped them so he was straddling the dark-haired boy.

"My Harry. My innocent little phoenix." He nuzzled Harry's cheek as he slid his hand under Harry's boxers and down his shaft. Harry's moan was swallowed as Draco kissed him once again.

Harry slid himself out carefully from underneath Draco. "Where's your room?"

Draco moaned and pulled Harry out of the common room and down the hall.

Snape smiled from the shadows. "Who would have thought my godson would end up with Potter?"

* * *

The end kind of wrapped up quickly, but I'm not sure how else I could end it. Oh, well it's just a filler until I put up my real story anyways. Lots of love. 


End file.
